This disclosure relates to a nape-band type of audio headset. A typical nape-band headset includes a pair of earphones which are connected to respective ends of a metal, composite and/or plastic nape-band. When the headset is worn by a user, each earphone is located adjacent a respective ear of the user and the nape-band is located adjacent to a nape of the neck of the user. Usually the nape-band rests on top of the ears of the user. The nape-band joins the two earphones, provides a clamping force to press the earphones towards the user's ears, and provides a path between the earphones for electrical conductors.
The plastic nape-band cannot conform to the shape of the top of a user's ears and so can become uncomfortable after being worn for a period of time (similar to how eyeglasses can start to become uncomfortable). In addition, if the user is exercising while wearing the headset (e.g. jogging), the nape-band can bounce up and down, effectively rotating about an axis that passes through the user's ears. The bouncing nape-band can be annoying and uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,751 discloses a headset framework apparatus designed to be worn around the back of the head, and supported, in part, by the ears of the user, and, in part, by the nape, or back of, the user's neck. The framework and support means of the apparatus, is preferably, substantially U-shaped, and may be further shaped, such that it generally conforms to the user's neck and head. At least one integral, or detachable, speaker means is provided, which extends from the framework and support means, proximate to the ear of the user. A microphone may also be provided, if desired. Visual display means attached to the framework are also provided. Also, electronic component means, may be integral with, or removably attachable to, the nape supported member of the framework and support means, or may be located at other than the site of the headset framework apparatus, and operatively connected thereto.